


Cleanse

by hedgebear



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, BDSM club AU, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cock Rings, Collars, Domme Nadia, Edging, Explicit Consent, Face Sitting, Genderqueer Character, I guess I'll tag sex acts as I go, Leashes, Light breathplay, Multiple Orgasms, Nadia is a babe, Nipple Clamps, No Spoilers, Other, Rating will go up, So Explicit There's Paperwork Involved, Sub Apprentice, VERY Explicit Consent, light humiliation kink, my apprentice is a dumbass, the three main characters will make appearances but my main focus is apprentice/Nadia, there will be more of that to come as well i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgebear/pseuds/hedgebear
Summary: Cleanse is a BDSM club run by a woman whom everyone calls "The Countess." Artemis has always been weak for authority.“Relax. You’re in good hands,” she assured, the small quirk of her lips lighting up her eyes. Artemis nodded and forced his shoulders down, taking a deep breath. He offered her a wavering smile.“There now, that’s better,” she praised, trailing one hand up the side of his face to rest her thumb on his bottom lip and making Artemis shiver.





	1. The Countess

**Author's Note:**

> Totally unbeta'd heyooo. We make mistakes like men.

Artemis fidgeted in his seat. The hallway of the club was not at all like he expected it to be; clean, bright, and airy, it had the feeling of a professional office rather than a BDSM club. There was an air plant twisting slowly in the breeze from the window beside his head, and he murmured a little greeting to it.

He jumped when the office door opened and flushed hard, embarrassed at being caught talking to a plant. The woman who ushered him in seemed to take no notice.

“Artemis?” she asked, her nearly red gaze piercing him to his core. She was beautiful, high cheekbones and a straight spine. Dark skin and flowing, soft purple hair done in an elaborate pile of braids and beads. He shivered a little at the scrutiny and nodded, standing and shouldering his bag.

“Come in, please. My name is Nadia, but you may address me as the Countess or Miss Satrinava. Is Artemis an acceptable name, or do you have something else you’d rather go by here?” She paused, eyes remaining steadily on Artemis’. “It’s quite common to take on a different identity. The nature of our business is understandably...delicate.”

Artemis flushed again, dark skin tinged even darker by the blood in his cheeks. He shook his head wordlessly and Nadia nodded.

“Excellent. Asra says he’s the one who pointed you here, is that right?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he murmured.

“We’ll make sure to put that in his file. You both get one free session for the referral,” she said, jotting it down on a legal pad covered in curly script. Artemis blinked. This whole thing seemed so business-like. So organized. Formal. This Countess said she knew Asra, so it had to be the right place, but he couldn’t help but worry that he might be a little in over his head.

Nadia’s voice snapped him back to the present.

“We’ll just fill out some paperwork, then, and you can start as early or as late as suits your schedule. We’ll also have you sign a waiver in case of any legal action against you or the club, protecting you from harassment, injury, or unfair conduct.” She sniffed, pulling herself a little straighter. “Not that you’ll find any under my watch. We have very strict guidelines for our staff and our members.”

She slid the paper towards him with one delicate, manicured finger, and went back to writing on her legal pad as he perused the questions.

_ Name, Gender, Sex, DOB, Orientation _ . He filled them all out, hesitating slightly at ‘Gender’ before just putting ‘WHO KNOWS?’ in block letters.

The next questions got more personal.  _ Preference (circle one): Top / Switch / Bottom. Dominant / Switch / Submissive.  _ Artemis felt his face heat as he looked up at Nadia, but she was busy with whatever was in front of her. He circled ‘Bottom / Submissive’ and moved on, feeling his stomach clench with nerves.

The rest of the form was a three-page list of kinks and limits, many of which he’d never even heard of. He circled a lot of ‘Would Tries’ before handing it back to her, trying not to fidget. She looked back up at him with those fathomless eyes.

“You’ve not set very many limits, Artemis. Are you certain you want to go forward with this contract? It’s no shame to exclude things from your file that you aren’t comfortable with.”

“It’s, uh.” Artemis unstuck his throat and looked down at Nadia’s shoulder to avoid her eyes. “I haven’t tried a lot of things. I guess I just...don’t know what my limits are yet?” he admitted, shrinking into himself. “I’m new to this.”

Nadia laughed softly, but not unkindly. “No worries about that, my dear. We get people of all experience levels.” She straightened his papers with a sharp tap on the desk and slid them back, open to the last page.

“Just sign here. Know that our fee is $150 a month for unlimited use of any room or equipment, and session pricing varies according to staff availability and expertise. You can change or update this contract at any time, and we will bill your provided credit card monthly unless you decide to leave us. The details of that are listed in the confirmation email we will send you after you join officially.”

Artemis blinked, trying to soak in all the information, and found himself nodding when she was done. “Thank you,” he said demurely, taking the fountain pen and scribbling his tiny, loopy signature onto the line. Nadia swept the papers up and put them in a fresh manila folder, which she tucked away into the sleek filing cabinet behind her before rising and offering one elegant hand to Artemis. He noticed for the first time that she was taller than him.

“I’ll give you a tour.”

\---

The club beneath its pristine office exterior was massive. It must have spanned at least across the three storefronts bordering it, all built into the joined-together basements. The air was cool and lightly scented, a soothing musky-sweet smell Artemis couldn’t quite place but which seemed as familiar as his own bed. He found himself looking around for Asra, trying to find the measure of comfort that his instructor would lend in such a strange environment.

“If you’re looking for Asra, he’ll be along later in the evening, when the main club operations begin for the night,” Nadia said a bit uncannily, tucking a braid behind her ear. She stopped for a moment and put one hand on Artemis’ shoulder. “Relax. You’re in good hands,” she assured, the small quirk of her lips lighting up her eyes. Artemis nodded and forced his shoulders down, taking a deep breath and offering her a wavering smile.

“There now, that’s better,” she praised, trailing one hand up the side of his face to rest her thumb on his bottom lip. Artemis shivered. “Now come, there’s much to show you,” Nadia said, taking her hand away and turning, but not before Artemis caught her smug expression. “The room we are currently walking into is what we call the Fox Room. It’s a lot of drama, in my opinion, but it’s where we host demonstrations and seminars. We usually use this room if we have daytime events, and it’s the only room where beverages are allowed. We do not serve alcohol for consent reasons, but we do have a full coffee bar and a wide variety of interesting teas. Most of them courtesy of your mentor,” she smiled.

The Fox Room was intimately lit, with lovely but simple chandeliers and carved wooden tables surrounded by plush, purple-velvet covered chairs. The elegance of the Countess’ taste was clear. A stage stood at the center of the room, a raised dais providing a 360-degree view of its performers. Right now it was empty, save for a chaise lounge that matched the purple chairs and a table set neatly with a riding crop, a silk blindfold, and what looked like a whip.

Artemis bit his lip and hurried after Nadia, trying not to lose his footing on the small step down into the next room.

“The Crow Room,” she introduced, gesturing at a much different scene than the previous one. It was a much more typical room of what Artemis had expected; sleek black furniture with studded leather upholstery, sunken-in alcoves along the wall showing many varieties of gear and toys. The center of the room boasted several complex-looking machines, and Artemis felt his stomach lurch not unpleasantly at the sight of an entire display of nipple clamps. Nadia gave him a knowing smile.

“As you might have guessed, the Crow Room is reserved for the more adventurous explorers. Those who do not have sessions with our trained staff are free to use any of this equipment, provided that they return it clean and undamaged within twenty-four hours. As a member, you have access to everything in this room and may check it out as need arises.” She paused, looking at Artemis with that inscrutable gaze once again. “It may also be a good place to explore your interests.”

She glided past him and through a beaded curtain, not looking back to see if he followed.

The next room was breathtaking. It had lovely, colorful silks draped on chairs and low-reclining lounges. There were gorgeously embroidered tapestries hanging from the walls, and soft, pinkish light bathed everything in a sunset hue. It looked like a fancy parlour, but for the hooks and eyelets fastened into the furniture around the room. Nadia smiled.

“This is my personal favorite. It’s called the Owl Room, and it’s where we host our matching events every month. The rest of the time, we use it as a room for mingling, meeting other patrons, and...some more personal uses, should the need present.” Her lips quirked into a smile. “And by that, I do mean exhibitionism and other sex acts. Be warned that nudity and sexual activity are very common in this space outside of our events, so do be wary of that if you find yourself uncomfortable at any time.”

She clapped her hands together, looking Artemis up and down briefly. “Any questions before I show you our private suites?”

Artemis shook his head slowly, flushed down to his chest. “No, ma’am.”

The address made Nadia’s eyelids droop low and her lips part around a silken smile. “You have excellent manners,” she murmured, and Artemis’ stomach jolted with a traitorous surge of arousal.

Blissfully, the Countess didn’t comment. She just crooked one finger and led Artemis to the back of the room, to a brightly-lit hallway with what must be at least two dozen rooms. Each has a number and a key-card lock like a hotel room, and a few of them have labels. There’s a Green Room, a Blue Room, and one room that simply reads ‘Wolf.’ Nadia swept past all three of them and opened one of the numbered rooms with a key card she produced from nowhere.

“This is what a typical suite looks like. Each one is equipped with a fully-stocked bathroom, with shower and tub, and a king-sized bed set up with any and all restraint mechanisms you or a partner might need. There are also pitchers of water, a miniature fridge with juice boxes and ice, and an array of vegan, vegetarian, gluten-free, and dairy-free friendly snacks for aftercare purposes. You are of course free to use any of these supplies as a part of your membership fee.” She turned back to Artemis with a small smile. “The special rooms at the front end can be reserved upon request, and have some extra space and amenities for longer or more intense sessions. Any questions?”

Artemis blinked at her and opened his mouth to say no, but stopped himself.

“Do you participate in the club’s activities, Countess?” he asked, feeling himself flush again.

Nadia’s lips parted around a small, devious grin. “Of course, dear Artemis. I am one of the dominants on staff, and patrons can make appointments with me just as they can with any other member of our team. I simply happen to also be the owner and operator of the club.”

She dragged her gaze purposefully down his slight form, taking in his every feature before scanning back up to his face. “I must get going. Doors have opened. It’s the first weekend of the month, so we are having a meet-and-match sort of event for people seeking new partners in the Owl Room. You may make yourself comfortable. Feel free to grab a drink on your way.” She smiled. “I’ll be along soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter isn't, like, super exciting, but I promise the next one will be juicy! So enjoy some Nadia because this tag doesn't have enough Nadia content in my professional opinion.


	2. A Formal Request

Artemis twisted the lace hem of his shirt with one hand, the other brushing twists out of his eyes periodically as they fell out of place. He was glad he wore something a little nicer, his favorite halter crop top and plaid leggings with a long navy cardigan to go over, because everyone who trickled into the Owl Room was definitely dressed with the atmosphere in mind. Or maybe with first impressions in mind, he mused, eyes flitting nervously from face to face.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted Asra’s fluffy shock of white hair, rising from where he had tucked himself into an armchair and weaving deftly through the crowd to get to his mentor.

“Asra,” he smiled. Asra turned to him with a bright smile on his face, purple eyes twinkling in the pink light. He looked nice, even if he was wearing an outfit that was on the loud side even for him. Artemis wondered if he put the neon cheetah prints together on purpose or not.

“Artemis! I was just wondering where you’d squirreled off to,” he said, greeting Artemis with his customary peck to each cheek. “You weren’t hiding, were you?”

“Maybe a little,” Artemis said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head and shrugging. “I’m nervous, I guess.”

Asra nodded sympathetically and touched Artemis’ shoulder with a gentle hand.

“It’s okay, I was too, the first time. It gets way easier, though, I promise, and lots of people here are in the same boat. Just relax and try to treat it like a college mixer.”

“Asra, I never went to college mixers.”

“That’s because you didn’t know how to have fun yet,” Asra said primly, though his smile was fond. “Seriously, it’ll be good. I know Nadi is going to be around too--she told me you two had met.” His expression turned sly. “And that you seemed...flustered about the whole thing.”

“Uh, mostly the her thing,” Artemis admitted, flushing deeply. “She’s...”

“Your type?” he asked, raising one eyebrow. “I know. You’re hers too, you know, so if you want to go for it, now is really the time. I’m sure she’d be willing to give it a try.”

Artemis felt his stomach lurch with nerves that were not entirely unpleasant, swallowing. “Really? You think so?” he asked, but just as Asra opened his mouth to answer, Nadia swept in and a hush fell over the crowd. Asra winked and turned towards where she was clearing her throat.

“Welcome,” she said, that piercing gaze sweeping over the gathered audience and lingering, it seemed, on Artemis for a moment. “I trust you all have settled in a bit by now, so I’ll reiterate some guidelines for this event. If you haven’t already, please approach the concierge in the Crow Room to get colored wristbands. If you would like to do the formal rotations, we have tables set up in the back of the room for that, or you may wander freely, if you wish. And finally, please do enjoy yourself. Remember: safe, sane, consensual, and fun,” she said with a little curl of her lips, one eyebrow lifting. “Have a nice evening, everyone.”

“What are the formal rotations?” Artemis asked Asra, eyes still fixed on Nadia as she was pulled away to converse with a pretty brunette woman.

Asra chuckled knowingly and Artemis dragged his eyes away, color high on his cheeks.

“It’s kind of like speed-dating? You match based on what your preferences are--that’s what the wristbands are for--and if you click with someone, you can either go do a scene or talk more, or whatever,” he shrugged. “If it affects your choice, Nadia doesn’t do those rotations, so I don’t know whether you want to go for that option or not,” he added, grinning. Artemis flushed.

“Asra, shut up, oh my god,” he whispered, poking his mentor in the ribs as Asra danced easily out of the way.

“That’s no way to talk to your teacher,” Nadia’s voice interrupted smoothly from behind them, and Artemis jumped violently enough to cause himself to stumble. His blush was red enough to color his dark skin noticeably. Nadia’s eyes sparkled with amusement when he turned to face her, and Asra laughed remorselessly.

“I--Nad--uh, Countess,” he scrambled, feeling his heart flutter in his chest. “Excuse me, I didn’t--”

“Realize I was listening?” she finished, eyes narrowing even as she raised one brow. Her smile was enough to make Artemis’ stomach do that traitorous swoop again. “You may want to start assuming that I am always listening, Artemis. It is my job to keep an eye on everyone, after all. Especially our newer members.” Her voice dripped with honey and something harder, something that made Artemis melt a little even as he shot a look at the still-sniggering Asra.

“Then, um. I’m sorry, Asra,” he said uncertainly, causing Nadia to throw her head back with a light, genuine laugh.

“Oh, no, he quite deserved it, I’m sure,” she said warmly, shaking her head at Asra who spread his fingers in a ‘who, me?’ gesture. “I’m sure you’re much better mannered when it matters.” Her eyes gave him that slow rake again, and he couldn’t suppress the shiver that ran up his spine at that. Asra coughed and patted Artemis on the back, murmuring a quick “good luck” in his ear before slipping away to pester a tall, slender man with a bright shock of auburn hair.

Nadia watched him go for a moment before turning her full gaze to Artemis, who was starting to wonder when his heart was going to give out.

“We ought to get you your wristbands,” she said, offering him an arm. He accepted with a little nod. They slipped through the crowd together into the Crow Room, Nadia gliding across the floor much more gracefully than Artemis, who stumbled along in her regal wake.

“Wristbands?” the concierge asked cheerfully, a short lady with coppery hair and a top that hung flatteringly over her shoulders. “I can hook you up! Are you new?” She looked at Artemis with a smile and he nodded. “I see you’ve already met milady,” she said, glancing at Nadia and inclining her head. “I’m Portia! What’s your gender?”

“Uh,” Artemis said, feeling frozen. “I don’t know?”

Portia didn’t seem phased, pulling out a pale lavender band and setting it on the podium in front of her. “Orientation? What genders are you looking for?”

“Any,” Artemis replied more confidently, though his face burnt when he had to ask next for bands representing ‘submissive’ and ‘bottom.’ Soon he had the silky ribbons tied around both wrists; the lavender gender and an orange orientation on one wrist, and a yellow sub and white bottom on the other. Nadia raised an eyebrow at him as he fumbled with the ends of the last one, reaching over to deftly tie it off for him. Her smile turned a little predatory as she let her fingers linger on his wrist, and he blushed again.

“Ah, thank you,” he said, feeling a strange urge to bow to her a little, which stretched her smile wider.

“Of course, my dear Artemis,” she murmured softly, offering her arm again. He took it without thinking. “And what would you like to explore? Surely we can find a way to entertain you?”

Artemis pulled his lip between his teeth and smiled internally when Nadia’s eyes flicked down to look.

“Show me around this room?” he asked, trying to sound confident and failing only a little. Nadia gave him a smile with sharp edges.

“What would you like to see, my dear?”

Artemis swallowed. “Show me what you like to use,” he said after a beat, having to gather up his courage like a handful of dandelions. “Ma’am.”

Nadia laughed, and it was not the airy laugh of earlier. This one had an almost humiliating amusement around the edges that made Artemis’ knees feel suddenly like jelly.

“With pleasure,” she said in his ear, striding briskly enough that he had to trot a bit to keep up. From the look on her face, he figured that might be the idea. “These are some of my favorites,” she said, gesturing to a wall of crops and paddles before pulling down a sleek black one with fine golden embossing. Artemis wet his lips and she handed it to him. The leather felt cool and dangerous under his fingers. He swore he could feel the echoes of its use on his skin as he handed it back to her. She took it with an ease that spoke of much familiarity and put it back on its hook, though her next pick made his heart thud in his chest so loud he thought she might have heard it.

“This one leaves...interesting marks,” Nadia said, a smirk fixed decidedly on her lips as she handed him a wooden paddle with a heart-shaped hole in it. “And its impact is not to be sneezed at.” He handed it back and she set it down, gliding over to the next alcove. This one had whips, and that made heat rush through Artemis’ whole body. She grinned.

“A favorite of yours, too? I’ve always loved the feeling of a quality whip in my hand,” Nadia remarked, casually as though she was discussing the weather. She took a curled silver whip down and let it unfurl, running her hands across it lovingly, and Artemis felt a shaky exhale leave his lips. “This one looks lovely on dark skin,” she purred in his ear, offering it to him to touch. He made a sound that he intended as a thoughtful hum and definitely did not come out that way. She laughed, and her breath ghosted over his ear in a way that made him shiver.

“And these, of course,” she continued. The next section was of the nipple clamps that caught Artemis’ eye earlier, and Nadia picked a tasteful golden set with delicate chains between them, faceted amethysts dripping from each of the clamps. Artemis swallowed and she raised an eyebrow before tucking them into her pocket, which made his heart skip a beat. A few beats.

“And you, Artemis?” she murmured, and he wondered how she made his name sound like a caress. “What catches your eye?”

He flushed and reached for her hand, which she gave him with twinkling eyes. He led her wordlessly over to the rows of collars and decorative chains, his eyes falling to the floor in embarrassment. Nadia made a sound of interest and tucks a perfect finger beneath his chin, forcing it upwards so he had to look into her eyes. He felt himself catch his breath.

“Would you like to come to the back with me, Artemis? I would love to get to know you better,” Nadia said, voice velvety and low.

His brain moved sluggishly, lungs still having a hard time taking in air, but he finally managed to nod in slow motion. “Yes, please. Countess,” he whispered, and her smile was worth all the embarrassment in the world.

“Pick a collar then, darling,” she gestured, and he nodded, pulse rabbiting in his neck as he traced his fingers over all the offerings. He settled on a flat, polished golden band that was meant to fit snugly around the wearer’s throat, a sturdy-looking O-ring hanging from the front. Nadia’s eyes glinted with approval and she took it from her, sweeping across the room to Portia without waiting for him to follow her. Artemis hurried after her as best he could, though the buzzing in his ears blocked out whatever she was saying to Portia. Portia gave him a friendly wink as Nadia accepted the key card and signed a sheet in a delicate cursive script, and he flushed again.

“Come, Artemis,” she commanded, not waiting for him this time either as she made her way to the side wing with the private rooms. He obeyed, and his stomach flipped again with excitement and nerves at the thought of what awaited him behind closed doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So still not quite spicy, no Explicit rating yet--probably not in the next chapter either, but after that, definitely it will go up. Now is the time to request scenes or things you'd like to see if y'all have anything in mind, since I haven't planned everything that will eventually go up. Let's be real, most of this is just gonna be self-indulgent porn. Anyway I might be slow(er) on the next update 'cause I'm going through some real hard times right now.


	3. A Test

The door closed behind them with a click, and Artemis heaved in a breath as he looked around the room. It was one of the standard ones, no fancy equipment or unfamiliar riggings, but it still felt foreign and unbearably exciting. He turned towards Nadia, who was standing with her hip cocked in contemplation of him for a moment.

“Pick a safeword, please,” she murmured as she circled him, giving him a slow and thorough examination that he dared not twitch a muscle during. Artemis felt himself release the breath he’d been holding to answer.

“Dandelion,” he responded meekly, and the click of Nadia’s heels stopped behind him.

“Dandelion, what?” she murmured right in his ear, causing him to bite his lip. He hadn’t even felt her get so close.

“Dandelion, ma’am,” Artemis rushed out. His eyes closed as he tried to keep his tenuous grip on his self control.

“Good boy,” Nadia crooned, tracing one, two, three sharp nails across his exposed Adam’s apple. It was all Artemis could do not to whimper.

“Take off your shirt and put the cardigan back on,” Nadia said after a thoughtful moment, staring at him with enough fire to have him squirming.

Artemis obeyed wordlessly, stripping off his halter and shrugging his thin cardigan back on over it. He realized his nipples were already starting to peak on his dark chest, the cold of the air enough to tease them out. Nadia looked smug.

“Kneel,” she ordered, voice saccharine and laced with iron confidence. Artemis dropped to his knees like a stone from the sky. She purred. “Good. Hands behind your back, head down, back straight.” It took a beat longer for Artemis to obey, adjusting his shoulders until he could comfortably rest in the position she’d asked of him. He felt himself trembling with nerves and adrenaline as she circled him again, coming up and putting a hand firmly on the back of his neck. It took physical effort not to whimper.

“You have good instincts,” she murmured approvingly, and he felt a warm satisfaction spread through his chest. “Hold this until I tell you otherwise. If you absolutely must change positions, you may safeword, but until either of those points I expect impeccable posture.” Artemis started to nod and then stopped himself.

“Yes, ma’am,” he said to the ground, causing Nadia to hum and run her fingers through his hair.

“Good boy.”

Artemis didn’t respond, but he felt himself twitch in his pants at the surge of arousal. His leggings weren’t doing much to hide it, but he didn’t dare to look up to see if Nadia had noticed. Or if she even cared. He listened with sharp ears as she walked around the room calmly, getting herself what he could only assume was a glass of water, always staying where he knew she could see him. His face was growing hot again at the scrutiny, but he didn’t move. 

It must have been a full ten minutes before he realized that his knees hurt and that one foot was falling asleep, but he stubbornly straightened his back the smallest amount. Artemis didn’t want to break so easily. His foot was tingling unpleasantly and his shoulders hurt by the time Nadia moved again, breaking the silence in the room by dragging a plush chair over to sit, legs crossed, in front of Artemis. He could only see the bright black polish of her heel and the hint of red on the sole. His neck was stiff before she spoke.

“You may relax,” she said gracefully, and Artemis immediately slumped with relief, sitting normally and trying to wiggle the feeling back into his toes. Nadia snorted with a detached amusement that made Artemis blush again.

“Thank you, ma’am,” he said meekly.

“You did well. I could tell you got tired quickly, but your resolve is...admirable.” The way her lips formed around the word made Artemis’ heart stutter. “Come here, between my legs. You’ve earned something.”

Artemis barely breathed, his excitement was so great, as he scooted over and knelt between her feet expectantly. She chuckled and tugged on his hair.

“Don’t get your hopes up,” Nadia said, clearly entertained. “This is what I had in mind.” The look of confusion only flashed across his face once before cold metal touched his hot skin, making him gasp. The collar felt tight and stern around his throat, the flat metal molding itself to him as though by magic. The ring on the front bumped against his clavicle and he shivered.

“Oh, you are a pretty pet,” Nadia praises, voice warm but aloof. “Cardigan off, if you please. I’d like to admire you.”

Artemis bit his lip and shrugged off his sweater. He was usually a bit self-conscious about his chest, but Nadia’s tone brooked no argument. And once it was off, skin pebbling with gooseflesh, he couldn’t say that he minded the attention. He lifted his head a bit to show off the collar and Nadia laughed.

“Stand,” she commanded, pointing to right in front of herself, and Artemis obeyed. The collar felt heavy and satisfying around his neck, reminding him constantly that he had given up what control he had to this woman. Nadia pulled out the glittering amethyst-and-gold nipple clamps from the pocket of her skirt, toying with them for a moment and watching Artemis’ pupils dilate. She crooked a finger and he stepped forward.

He wasn’t quite ready for the shock of pain to his chest as she fastened the clamps to one side and then the other. All he could do was whimper, a hot flush making his face feel like it was going to burn. Nadia grinned like a delighted cat and tugged delicately on the chain between them, causing Artemis’ knees to buckle slightly beneath him. The pain edged in sparks of pleasure made him close his eyes, though they snapped open again with a particularly hard tug from Nadia.

“Look at me,” she ordered, voice hard. Artemis nodded shakily and met her eyes. They were as dark as he suspected his own were, and her gaze was hungry.

“Clearly you listen well and you can handle discomfort,” she said after a beat of tense silence. “You’re eager to learn--I’d say you have a fair amount of potential.” Nadia’s face broke into a decidedly salacious smile. “I’d like to give you the opportunity to explore that. All that I ask...” she trailed off, still staring Artemis down, and then grinned. “Is that you are loyal to me. I am your Domme. I get this submission from you, I train you, and no one else gets the gift of your obediance. And in return, you are my priority, my prized submissive, and everyone will know to whom you belong.”

Artemis swallowed.

“I...yes, please,” he said after a moment to gather himself. His voice was a bit breathier than normal from the distraction of the clamps. “Please, Countess. I want that very much.”

Nadia hummed and pulled him down to her, pressing her lips against his and working her tongue between them without preamble. She kissed like she walked and talked, fiercely and confidently, with seduction and purpose and an air of what was almost professionalism, as though even the act of kissing was something she took very seriously. Artemis was breathless by the time she released him, hands rested on her shoulders for support. She patted his cheek.

“I’m glad we could come to an arrangement,” she said slyly, and reached down to release the clamps on his chest. The relief-pain-tingle made him arch, tearing a gasp from his collared throat, and Nadia laughed again. “I will have to come back to these, hm?”

She pushed him aside gently and rose, smoothing her skirt.

“I must go attend the other guests, of course. This is an event.” 

Artemis blinked in surprise.

“I will call for you tomorrow.” Nadia smiled slyly, eyes scanning him up and down and lingering on his clear erection. Artemis flushed hot, humiliated by her seeming unaffectedness, but it only made his arousal spike. “Feel free to take care of yourself. And do make sure Portia gets her things back, would you? It’s an awful lot of effort to go tracking it down.”

Before he could even speak, she was gone, the door shutting behind her, and Artemis was left gaping in her wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I'm the worst. I promise there will be actual sex in the next chapter. Thank you all for the encouragements, it really keeps me going. :') I honestly didn't think people would read this, so it's nice to see other fans who love Nadia as much as I do! I'm also sorry this one was a little shorter.
> 
> Also, in case you're wondering, Artemis definitely put those clamps back on and jacked himself off real quick before he gave them back to Portia. Nadia does Things to him.


	4. A Taste

Nadia was waiting for him at the coffee bar in the Fox Room when Artemis came through the door the next weekend, dressed in a red and gold coat and white vest that made Artemis’ mouth go dry as soon as he saw her. She smirked and crooked her finger, and he didn’t even think before his legs carried him over to her. At this angle, her sitting and him upright, he was just taller than her.

“Hello, Artemis. I trust you had a good week?” she murmured. One sharp nail curved under his chin, forcing him to expose his throat as she examined him left and right. Artemis felt the air stutter in his lungs.

“I--yes, ma’am,” he said when he could gather himself. “And you?”

Nadia’s smile curled with pleasure and she grabbed his chin to bring his gaze to her own, causing him to gasp audibly and bend down a little so he could meet her eyes. “Thank you for asking, my dear. So polite. It has been...an exercise in imagination,” she purred, and he felt a little dizzy.

“Oh?” he asked, voice strangled, and Nadia laughed.

“Quite. Are you ready to step behind closed doors, or would you rather mingle for a while before we get to that part of our evening?” she said, fixing him with glittering eyes and smiling as though she already knew the answer. Artemis blushed deep.

“We can get started,” he said, more confident than he felt, and she finally elected to release his jaw. He didn’t pull away for a beat, not until Nadia raised one perfect eyebrow at him and he startled into action.

“Oh--excuse me,” he said, almost tripping in his hurry to step back. Nadia just gave him an amused look and rose with a regal sweep of her coattails.

Artemis hurried to follow her, trying not to get distracted by the flashes of color and sound all around them as the other club patrons went about their business. He quickly returned his gaze to Nadia’s back when he spotted a woman tied in an intricate rope harness on the Fox Room’s stage, a crowd gathered to watch her as her dominant showed off her flexibility.

“Portia,” Nadia said, as soon as they stepped into the Crow Room and up to Portia’s little podium-stand. “May I get that room key from you, dear?”

“Coming right up, milady!” Portia chirped, handing Nadia the key and winking at Artemis. “I already had all the things you requested laid out for you.”

“Thank you,” Nadia said smoothly and glided past with a smile. “Artemis. Come.”

Artemis started again at the command, snapping to attention and following Nadia’s long strides through the Owl Room. He had to take a look around when they entered it, feeling his stomach lurch as he took in the sight of what Nadia’s definition of ‘recreation’ meant. There was a man talking to an androgynous person in a crisp suit, both of them with naked women bound at their feet. One of them was wearing a leather harness, and the other appeared to be quite enjoying the dildo Artemis could see her fucking herself on. Their dominants paid them no mind, and the thought of that was a surprisingly appealing one. Another woman was touching herself openly at the sight of two collared people wrestling on the floor, both of them clearly trying to impress her. She met Artemis’ eyes and pulled her lip between her teeth, thrusting her hips particularly lewdly and causing Artemis’ face to heat at a dizzying rate.

He quickly diverted his eyes again, and Nadia chuckled ahead of him. He hadn’t realized that he’d stopped to take in the room or that Nadia was waiting for him, and he mumbled an apology and quickly ducked after her into the quiet hallway lined with private rooms. She raised an eyebrow at him again.

“Would you like a moment, Artemis? I know it can be overwhelming to see the club in full operative mode for the first time,” she said, and despite the innocent words her voice was positively dripping with honeyed innuendo.

“Ah. No, ma’am,” he said hastily, the blush making the tips of his ears feel faintly burnt. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” she answered smoothly, and led him to the last room in the hall, popping it open with a soft beep of the keycard. “Enter.”

The sight that greeted him was nearly identical to the room they’d used in the last session, with tasteful decor and soft, moody lighting that made everything feel a bit like a trance. The difference was the assortment of items laid out on the carved wooden table.

Artemis could see a collar, this one made of sturdy leather, and a matching leash, coiled neatly within the curve of a length of dark blue silk. Beside them were sleek leather cuffs, and he noticed that the restraint hooks on the bed had already been fitted with carabiners for easy use. There was a box, too, made of plain wood and clearly meant to conceal its contents until Nadia deemed it fit to reveal them. She glided past him and took a seat on a high-backed chair that reminded Artemis sharply of a throne, crossing her legs daintily and eyeing him over.

“Well?” she asked in the silence after letting Artemis squirm for a moment. “Come.”

Artemis hurried to obey and dropped to his knees in front of her on instinct. The smile spreading sharp across her face was enough to encourage him, even as she pressed his head down with one perfect stiletto until his face was nearly to the floor. He whimpered despite himself.

“There, now. I think that’s where you belong,” Nadia purred, and Artemis barely dared to breathe. “Do you like being at my feet, Artemis?”

Artemis choked on his words for a moment before gathering himself. “Yes, milady,” he murmured into the carpet where it pressed against his cheek. He had to suppress a shudder.

“Good boy,” Nadia praised warmly, and Artemis felt a hot wave of pleasure and relief wash over him at the compliment. He felt pliant and sluggish, as though his brain wasn’t quite working properly.

“What is your safeword tonight?” Nadia asked, amusement curling her lips. Her shoe let up on his head, although he stayed with his neck bowed just in case.

“Um,” Artemis hesitated, finding it a bit easier to think now that she’s released him. “Oculus.”

“Mine is ‘Chandra,’” Nadia said. “Would you like me to tell you what I have planned, or leave it as a surprise?”

Artemis bit his lip and paused. “Surprise me, Countess,” he murmured finally, a thrill going through him. Nadia made a pleased noise above him and nudged him upright with the toe of her shoe, barely exuding any effort as she regarded him with that smoking gaze from her seat.

“Stay,” she commanded, and Artemis obeyed by going still as she rose to peruse her readied items. The hair on the back of his neck stood up when her heels clicked up behind him.

“Lift your hair from your neck, if you please,” she said, and Artemis reached back to pull his twists away from his neck, revealing the delicate lotus flower tattooed there. Nadia brushed a finger over it, right where his spine curved at the top, before reaching around and fastening that leather collar around his throat. His breath caught and then sped up, hands trembling a little as he dropped his hair back into place and swallowed just to feel the weight press onto his Adam’s apple. Nadia chuckled above him.

“How pleasing, that it takes so little for you to be so affected,” she said. “Head up, eyes closed.”

Artemis obeyed, feeling a bit embarrassed at his reaction to the collar, but the heat that rushed to his face seemed to rush southwards as well. He cleared his throat and tried to focus on just Nadia, her presence behind him and the cool feeling of silk as it was tied around his eyes.

“Perfect,” she purred, and he sat up a little straighter with pride. “You are resplendent, my dear Artemis. So pretty and patient for me, aren’t you?”

Artemis nodded eagerly, lips parting.

“And so excited to begin, hmm? Let’s give you a little reward for being so obliging so far. Take my hand and get up, please.” He felt her hand touch his shoulder, and he groped for it for just a second before she took his fingers delicately in her own. The standing was not as graceful as he wished it would be; it made him a little lightheaded to get up, and he was now very aware of how he was pressing against the zipper of his jeans.

Nadia gave him a moment before she cupped his face and brought him in for a surprisingly gentle kiss, warm against him. Artemis sighed and melted into it, happy to let Nadia guide him as she wished. He jumped when she bit his lip.

“Oh,” he said. Nadia laughed, and the sound made his lips curl before she brought him back in for a bruising kiss, tugging his hair and slipping her tongue between his teeth as he clung to her weakly. He couldn’t see her face when she pulled back, but his face was aflame and the hand she brushed against his hip made him shudder.

“You are no slouch, I see,” she murmured in his ear, and he smiled.

“Thank you, ma’am,” he said, a bit of pride creeping into his voice. She laughed again and his smile broadened.

“I like it when you know your own skills,” Nadia commented, moving around him to grab a generous handful of his ass. Artemis laughed breathlessly.

“I’ll do my best to use them then, Countess,” he said, a playful tilt to his voice as his shoulders relaxed. Nadia hummed in response and tugged on the ring hanging from Artemis’ collar.

“Good boy,” she teased, and he smiled again. “Are you comfortable with undressing, dear Artemis?”

Artemis paused and then nodded, lip between his teeth.

“Excellent. I suggest you do so, or this next part may not be so exciting,” Nadia purred, and Artemis’ heart skipped a beat. He stripped off his silky blouse and discarded it, careful not to catch on the blindfold, and fumbled with the clasp of his jeans for a moment before he got rid of those as well. Artemis felt like he should be putting an effort into teasing or something, but he didn’t really know how. His socks got toed off and kicked in the same direction as his jeans, and he hesitated with his thumbs in the elastic of his boxer briefs as though asking for permission.

“I didn’t say to stop,” Nadia said dryly, and Artemis huffed as he wiggled out of those as well, leaving himself bare before her. He had to put his hands behind his back to resist the urge to cover his half-hard erection, which twitched obviously when he thought about Nadia in her beautiful outfit, poised and composed as she watched him stand in front of her naked.

“How lovely you are,” she told him, trailing a hand over his shoulder blades that made him shiver. “And how lovely it will be to take you apart. Tell me, Artemis: have you ever been dominated properly before? Had someone demand of you everything you had to give, until you gave yourself over completely? Have you had someone praise you while you served them, or punish you when you talked back?”

Artemis shivered again. “No ma’am.”

Nadia’s smile was audible. “And do you think you can handle being at my mercy? I will push you to your limits, show you things you’d never even considered, and have you screaming for me. I’ll make you so desperate you can’t do anything but beg, so focused you can’t speak at all. I can hurt you, and you’ll enjoy it,” she said, and with every word it seemed she got closer until her lips brushed his ear and he heard a metallic snap. Artemis gasped as she pulled on the leash she’d fastened, forcing his head up, his knees already gone weak from her words. She chuckled.

“Oh, dear Artemis. You want me to hurt you, don’t you?”

Artemis just whined, lips falling open.

“And we will get to that. Tonight, though...” Nadia grinned against the side of his head before kissing it gently. “Tonight I’ll settle on the screaming. Are you okay with bondage, pet?”

Artemis nodded furiously, as best he could with the leash restricting his movements, and Nadia hummed.

“Good boy. Wrists out, if you don’t mind.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Artemis said hurriedly, presenting them and shivering as Nadia closed and buckled one cuff and then the other, making sure to brush against his pulse points as she did. A tug of the leash pulled him straight again and then forced his head down, which made his knees give out before he could even think about it. Nadia’s laughter above him was clear and friendly, not at all degrading, though he still blushed.

“I love seeing this affect I have on you,” she said, and Artemis bit his lip. “You are just so eager to submit to me, aren’t you? And you do it so well.” She tugged so his chin was forced up again, letting her see his flushed face and parted lips. “Such a pretty picture you make, cuffed and collared and blind for me. I can’t decide if I want to ravish you or torture you.”

Artemis opened his mouth to answer, but all that came out was a sigh. Nadia hummed again from above him.

“I’ll go easy on you this time, since it’s our first session,” she said graciously, her elegant fingers tracing along his jaw. “On your feet, darling.”

Artemis scrambled to obey, teetering a little in his haste to oblige her, but her steady hand helped right him again.

“Take it easy,” Nadia murmured, much closer to his ear than he’d expected. Artemis swallowed.

“Sorry, ma’am,” he said, ducking his head only to be yanked forward by the leash until he could feel Nadia’s breath on his lips. He couldn’t resist the urge to pull the bottom one between his teeth.

“No apologies. If you make a mistake, trust me, you will be the first to know,” she said smoothly. “Come now.”

Artemis stumbled a little as the leash pulled taught between his throat and Nadia’s hand, his arousal bouncing a little against his thigh. He registered vaguely that he was hard now, but the importance of it slipped from his mind like water through a sieve.

“On the bed, arms above your head,” Nadia commanded as she pushed him against the soft mattress, pulling him out of his reverie. He obliged silently and stretched out, though he couldn’t resist pulling his knees up in an attempt to hide himself from her scrutiny. He wasn’t used to the sensation of being so on display.

“Good boy,” she soothed, running a warm palm over his thigh as she fiddled with something above his head. Artemis heard the metallic sound of a carabiner as his wrists were locked in place, presumably to one of the many hooks and loops on the headboard of the bed. He was suddenly grateful for the pillow propping up his head, since his shoulders were pulled up now. He was into pain, not his arms falling asleep.

“Artemis,” Nadia said, her lips next to his ear. He flushed. “Are you drifting, dear?”

He shook his head faintly, trying to refocus on the newness of the situation. It was overwhelming in a pleasant way, the knowledge that he was entirely helpless to a woman who was practically a stranger. Her perfect nails scratched soothingly over his scalp and he sighed, leaning into her touch like a cat seeking attention. She laughed softly.

“Good,” Nadia said, her hands trailing over Artemis’ chest. She tweaked a nipple harshly and Artemis gasped, arching off the bed and finding delicious resistance where his hands were restrained.

“Sensitive,” she remarked, scratching down his chest and giving the same treatment to the other nipple. “I like that. Feel free to make all the pretty sounds that come to your lips, dearest Artemis. I want to hear what your pleasure sounds like as I ruin you.”

Artemis sucked in a breath. Hearing such decadent dirty talk from Nadia’s posh lips made him twitch between his legs, and the rough touches to his sensitive chest already had him panting softly. The breath turned into a surprised gasp as a sharp pain closed on either nipple, and the cold chain resting on his sternum made him shiver.

“These clamps look nice on you,” Nadia commented, casual and relaxed. “I believe purple suits you, pet. You’d look lovely draped in nothing but silk and jewels at my feet.”

Artemis chewed his lip before answering. 

“I’d be willing to do that for you, Countess,” he settled on finally, flushing a little and hoping he wasn’t doing too poorly. If Nadia’s purr was any indication, he’d answered right.

“Ideas for next time,” she said, tugging on the chain and making Artemis’ back bend a little painfully. “Tell me, though, lovely. What do you want me to do to you tonight? What’s been running through that head since last we spoke? Surely you must have some fantasies, or you wouldn’t be trying this, so. I want to know the dirtiest things you’ve imagined.”

Artemis flushed again, out of humiliation this time rather than arousal. The feelings were shockingly close and he felt a surge of heat in his belly at the thought.

“I’d like to pleasure you,” he said finally, voice weak. “To have you over me and be forced to make you come. I’d like it if I wasn’t allowed to until you said.” He flushed, voice getting more confident. “I think I want you to take my breath away. I do it to myself, sometimes, when--” he stopped and sucked in a breath. “When I touch myself.”

Nadia made a thoughtful sound. “That all sounds doable,” she said, running her fingers down his cheek and pushing his chin up with one sharp nail. Artemis squeezed his eyes shut behind the blindfold and swallowed, adam’s apple bobbing, and then dragged in a thready gasp as Nadia fit her hand over his throat and pressed down. It was just enough to make him feel vulnerable, exposed, out of breath like he’d just run a mile, but despite the strength of her grip he could still suck in desperate gulps of air if he concentrated. His chest still ached where the clamps’ grip remained unrelenting.

“Ah,” he hissed when she released him, blood rushing between his legs as he turned his face away in shame. Nadia quickly grabbed his chin to pull him back towards her.

“None of that,” she commanded, voice steely. Artemis froze. “Face me. Hiding from me will give you nothing except displeasure on my part. I demand one hundred percent transparency from you, Artemis. You will allow me to see you, because I am here to pick apart every loose thread until you unravel in my hands, and I am determined to see you undone.”

Artemis flushed again, biting his lip, and nodded. “Yes, ma’am,” he said meekly.

Nadia stroked his cheek with her thumb. “Good boy,” she praised, voice softening. “You’re in good hands, dear. Relax.”

He nodded and tried to obey, leaning back against the pillows and gasping again when he felt Nadia unclip the clamps from his chest. A surprised moan bubbled up from his chest as she stroked her thumbs over his sore nipples, a shiver going down his spine at the sensation of gentle pleasure that tingled through him. He could hear Nadia’s smile in her voice when she spoke next.

“There you are,” she said, petting down his smooth chest and along his inner thigh. Artemis’ eyebrows knitted together briefly when she brushed past his erection, but he said nothing. He had a feeling that was not his place.

“Open your mouth, Artemis,” Nadia said softly after a moment. His lips parted before he even registered them doing so, his eagerness to please her overcoming him for a moment. He stuck out his tongue a little for good measure, and she made a pleased rumbling sound over him as she slipped two fingers over it.

He moaned, surprising himself again, and let her stroke the softness of his tongue with her fingertips and force his jaw open for a moment before he closed his lips around her and sucked. Nadia let loose an affected sigh as he ran his tongue over the salt of her skin, teasing and imagining he could trace each fingerprint with his taste buds. She seemed content to let him, at the very least.

“You are perfect,” she murmured as she pulled her hand away at long last. “My perfect pet.” Nadia smeared wetness over Artemis’ bottom lip, prompting her to chase her fingers, and laughed softly. “Lovely.”

A rustle of fabric, a dip of the bed, and Artemis felt a warm weight settle over his chest as Nadia straddled him easily. He bit his lip thinking of how flexible she must be to manage that, even with how narrow his shoulders were, and she hummed from above him.

“I’m going to ride that clever tongue now,” she purred, leaning down to press her lips against his ear. He answered with a whimper. “One tap on the restraints for good, two for slow, three for stop. Otherwise, you are going to pleasure me until I’m satisfied.” A grin spread like molasses into her voice. “And I do have a fair bit of endurance.”

Artemis struggled to suck in a breath as he nodded, feeling a little light-headed with how hard he was and how much Nadia’s talk was affecting him. She made another pleased sound above him and pulled herself forward so his face was between her thighs, warm and soft and powerful around him.

He breathed in her scent for a moment. She smelled corky and sweet, and when he reached out to test with his tongue she tasted like honey and sea water and lemon. Nadia sighed luxuriously as she sank down on his face, and Artemis answered with a shaky moan as he thrust his tongue up into her, curling around her clit and flicking as far inside her as he was able. Hardly two minutes passed before his jaw started to ache, but he ignored it in favor of feeling the tensing of Nadia’s thighs and hearing the confident sounds of enjoyment she let spill from her lips.

“Gorgeous,” she murmured breathlessly, tugging hard at his hair and forcing his neck to crane up so he could get his tongue deeper. “Gods above, Artemis, you are talented. Such a good pet for me, aren’t you? Are you enjoying this?”

Artemis moaned and tapped once against the bonds above his head, earning another tug to his hair that made lightning shiver down his spine. In response he flattened his tongue and pressed it up, licking over and into her as his teeth pressed lightly against her clit. 

The sweet-salt taste of her flooded his mouth as Nadia curled over him, catching herself on the headboard to steady herself when her thighs seized and she let a low groan escape with her orgasm.

“Good boy,” she panted once she’d come down, still twitching against his lips. Artemis smiled, pulling back as much as he could and trying to stretch his jaw. Nadia allowed it for a few seconds as she relaxed, carding her fingers absently through his twists, before tugging lightly to get his attention again.

“One more for me, lovely,” she murmured, tracing over where the silk of the blindfold lay against his skin. “And then I’ll give you a reward.”

Artemis hummed in agreement, craning his neck eagerly to get back to his task, and laughed when Nadia did. She made another amused sound and sank back down on him, her hips moving with purpose now rather than letting him take control.

“Tongue on my clit,” she ordered, and Artemis complied with enthusiasm, tracing runes and sigils over her like he’d read about in the novels he hid under his bed. Her shivers above him egged him on, made him bolder, and he dared to lean up and get his lips around her clit as he sucked on it. Nadia’s responding moan was exquisite.

“Oh, yes,” she purred, thrusting her hips against his mouth. “Good boy, Artemis. Suck.”

He was helpless to her requests. Anything she asked, he did, his lips swollen and jaw popping, tongue sore and wet with saliva as he heeded her without thinking. She commanded him to fuck her again and Artemis acquiesced, thrusting up into her, curling desperately to find her sweet spot despite knowing it was out of his reach. Nadia didn’t seem to mind. Her uninhibited sounds filled the air like music, moans and sighs coming forth from her throat in a tune that made Artemis’ arousal twitch and swell.

“Artemis,” she sighed as her thighs started to shake again, and he thrust further up into her entrance. “Artemis,” came the more urgent response, and she gasped something strangled and raw as she came on his tongue a second time. It seemed to be even more intense this time, her muscles trembling as salt flooded Artemis’ mouth again. She shook for a moment there, stomach clenching and unclenching as her thighs twitched. He swallowed and licked her clean gently, wary of her oversensitivity but wanting to prevent her from being sticky or uncomfortable.

“Good boy,” she murmured from above him, petting her lithe fingers through his hair as she pushed herself up on shaking thighs to sit beside him rather than across his face. Artemis swallowed and rotated his jaw subtly, feeling warmth diffuse through his chest at the praise. He turned his face towards her blindly and waited for her to tell him what to do next.

Instead he felt the bed dip as she stood and made a sound of pleasure that only comes from a good stretch. His ears pricked as he tried to locate exactly where she was moving in the room, her footsteps nearly silent as she strode across the little suite with confidence. Artemis’ mouth went a little dry imagining what she must look like, naked and glorious, though his fantasy was interrupted by the soft click of wood on wood and her footsteps approaching again.

“You’ve been so good for me,” Nadia said as she sat down again, closer to Artemis’ hip this time. He could hear the smile in her voice. “So you’ve earned a reward. Have you ever tried edging, dear Artemis?”

A flush spread through him as he hesitated, throat feeling a little tight with shame as he nodded slowly.

“Only on my own,” he admitted, face burning. “Countess.”

Nadia laughed softly, and Artemis felt his throat unstick a little.

“Then you know how good it can be,” she said, voice dropping to a seductive timbre as she ghosted her fingers up the inside of his thigh. Artemis resisted the urge to press his knees together. “May I touch you, pretty thing?”

Artemis’ eyes opened behind the blindfold in surprise, though it didn’t do anything but tug at his eyelashes as his vision remained dark.

“I--um, yes please,” he said, letting his voice lilt into a question mark. “This isn’t a trick question, is it? Uh, milady?”

Nadia laughed again, clear and sweet. “No, dearest. I wanted to make sure you weren’t overwhelmed. Consent is very important to me,” she clarified, and he gasped as her fingertip traced up the underside of his cock. He was back to full hardness in an instant, and she purred as she popped a cap and stroked him firmly down with a slick palm. Artemis arched against the bed, fingers gripping uselessly at the restraints above him, surprised by the heat of her hand and the strange thinness of whatever lube she was using. It was very pleasant, the drag and slide against his nerves that sent sparks skittering up his spine with every pull.

“I like to use oil,” she said after a moment, presumably watching Artemis squirm. “I find sensation is much enhanced, and I’ve had Asra make me a few specialty ones to encourage my submissives to...relax.” Nadia’s voice warmed like honey with amusement. “This is the plain variety, though I’m sure we’ll have the opportunity to test out others.”

Artemis tried to hum in agreement, but his voice came out shaky and broken as she pressed her thumb mercilessly into the slit of his cock. Nadia laughed.

“I’m going to put a ring on you,” she said calmly, and Artemis felt his breath hitch again. “Put the clamps back on, too, and then I’ll give you your reward. The only rule is that you must tell me if you’re about to come.”

Artemis nodded, chewing his lip as her hand released him, only to return with a tight slide of silicone that settled heavy at his base, accompanied by the lightest drag of Nadia’s fingers. He moaned, feeling his cock twitch, and she let him adjust for a few breaths before reaching up to tug harshly at one nipple.

“Ah!” he bit out in surprise, back coming off the bed again, though she didn’t relent. Artemis felt his blush come back in full force as Nadia teased at his sensitive chest, pinching and twisting until his nipples were pebbled enough that she could fix the stinging bite of the clamps back onto them. He whimpered without thinking.

“Good boy,” she said again, a soothing hand on his chest. He tried to relax. Artemis’ breath came in shaky waves like the tide as he tried to regain some of his control, but the sensation of pleasure radiating from two places at once and the heat of Nadia’s body beside his had him parting his lips to beg.

“Countess,” he mumbled, biting his swollen lip. “Countess, please.”

“Please what, Artemis?” she answered, an arch amusement to her tone. Her fingernails traced dangerously over his sensitive inner thigh.

Artemis shivered.

“I don’t know,” he admitted, turning his face away from her.

“That’s alright,” Nadia said, a comforting lilt to it, as she wrapped her hand tight around his cock again. “I’ll take care of you.”

He gasped and his hips twitched up, thighs tensing as he tried to seek out more of her. She didn’t stop him. Her pace was maddeningly slow, firm and practiced and accentuated with every flick of her wrist by the pain radiating from Artemis’ chest every time he drew breath. He almost didn’t catch it when the edge snuck up on him.

“Countess,” Artemis blurted urgently, toes curling. “I’m--I’m close.”

He almost sobbed when she backed down, the cool air on his sensitive nerves making him squirm and whimper on the bed. Artemis squeezed his eyes shut and practiced his breathing, the meditative kind Asra had taught him for his panic attacks, letting his body settle from its denied orgasm. 

Nadia seemed to know when he’d regained control. The soothing circles her thumb was drawing on his hip disappeared, and her voice was deep and silken when she spoke.

“Are you ready?” she asked, and he barely had time to nod and open his mouth when she teased something cool and hard against the underside of his cock. His confusion only lasted a moment.

The vibrations of whatever she was tracing over his skin were quiet and subtle, but the newness of it had him gasping and tugging at his bonds. Artemis had never considered the possibility of using a vibrator on himself. This time the heat in his belly came crashing in at an alarming rate, and he had to choke on a moan to voice it as his hips tensed with his impending orgasm.

“Stop, stop!” he said, and the sensation faded immediately, leaving him shaking and struggling to draw breath at the quickness of it. Nadia’s hand returned to its soothing, this time a warm palm over his stomach as he quivered.

“Good boy,” she said, sounding pleased with herself. “Are you alright? I know that can be intense.”

“Yeah,” Artemis managed, his tongue feeling a little unwieldy in his mouth. He heaved a sigh and winced as the clamps sent another painful wave of sensation through him. “Yeah, I’m--sorry, milady.”

“No apologies,” Nadia said, an edge to her voice that lacked the sharpness of a real admonition. “Take your time.”

Artemis nodded, quietly grateful for her, and when he spoke next he felt a little less like the fog in his head was going to swallow him.

“Okay, I’m ready,” he said, trying to sound confident.

Nadia said nothing, but the cool plastic returned to the tip of his cock and the vibrations started again, sending frissions through him that made his abdomen clench and his whole body shudder with it. He realized he was whimpering, high-pitched and desperate, though the sound seemed to come from far away as he lost himself in the all-encompassing feeling of Nadia’s hands and her toys. The pleasure in his gut gathered much more slowly this time as she traced the vibrator over him, and he sighed out a warning as he felt himself tighten and shake with the sensation of a balloon reaching its breaking point.

“Countess,” he murmured, and that was all he needed to say for her to stop again. Artemis groaned, simultaneously enjoying the sparks that diffused through him at the denial and aching for release. He felt her hands on his chest as she unfastened the clamps on his nipples, and the sharp relief of it pulled another soft cry from his throat.

He felt raw by the time he came down from his high, and Nadia murmured something comforting he couldn’t parse as he let himself relax into the pillows.

“Alright,” Artemis said, and the vibrator whirred at a jarringly intense speed that made his back arch and tore a shout from him. “Fuck,” he whined, and Nadia laughed as she pressed it closer to his skin and watched him scrabble for purchase with his legs. “Fuck, fuck, Countess--Nadia, fuck,” Artemis babbled, screwing his eyes shut and letting his head fall back to expose his throat to her.

“Yes, Artemis?” she asked, playfully innocent, as she pressed the vibrator against the silicone ring at his base. He whimpered.

“It’s—I’m—fuck, close again,” he managed to gasp out, trembling like a leaf in the wind as he struggled to hold himself back. He’d had a bit of experience with denying himself, but orgasm still crept up on him sometimes and he was just reaching the point of no return as Nadia took the toy away and he nearly sobbed. “Countess,” he breathed, thighs shaking as he tried to focus on something other than Nadia to ground himself.

“I’m here,” she reassured, and he nodded with his lip between his teeth. “Are you able to keep going?”

Artemis took a shaky breath, and then another, squeezing his eyes shut behind the blindfold as though that would help him maintain control. It took another few breaths and Nadia’s patient hand on his stomach for him to finally nod.

“Yes, ma’am,” he mumbled. “I’m sor—uh,” he caught himself. “Thank you.”

“Good boy,” Nadia purred in return, leaning down to catch Artemis’ lips in a firm kiss. “You learn so well, darling. I’m so proud of you.”

Artemis whimpered despite himself, his face hot, and resisted the urge to turn his face from her. The praise was good, made him feel like molten gold was being shot through his veins, but he couldn’t ignore the niggling self-doubt that whispered in the back of his mind.

Nadia’s hand on his face made him relax, the coolness of her fingers soothing him a little as he took a deep breath and settled. He could tell he was leaking precome, cock heavy and sensitive as it stood at attention, but Nadia made no comment as he turned his face towards her and pressed a kiss to her palm.

“Sweet thing,” she murmured, stroking his cheekbone with a thumb. “You have been perfect, my dear. So attentive. Do you think you’re ready to come, or would you like another edge?”

Artemis swallowed, adam’s apple bobbing against the heavy leather on his throat, and worried at his lip a moment before answering.

“I could take another, ma’am,” he said, a jolt of excitement going through his stomach at the prospect.

Nadia fairly purred with delight as she reached down to stroke him once, causing his back to arch off the bed and his lips to part on a moan. “Good boy,” she said, a predatory sort of tone to her praise. “That’s what I like to hear. One more, okay? And then I’ll let you come for me.”

Artemis nodded eagerly, wetting his lips with his tongue, and spread his knees a little wider in anticipation with a laugh from Nadia. She traced the vibrator down his underside, teasing for a moment, before turning it on to that same intense speed that had Artemis gasping and arching off the bed. He savored the feeling of heat pooling in his belly and behind his cock, slower this time, before sighing out his warning just as he felt it reach its breaking point.

“Countess,” he said softly, and the lovely stimulation subsided. He groaned a little despite expecting it, and Nadia chuckled beside him.

“Yes, dear Artemis?” she answered, a playful smile in her voice.

“Nothing,” Artemis sighed, a smile of his own curling his lips. His mind felt like it was full of fairy floss, light and sweet and melting at every touch of Nadia’s hands on him. “Thank you, ma’am.”

Nadia hummed and traced an affectionate finger down Artemis’ sternum, scratching lightly with her nail. “You’re very welcome, darling. Are you ready?”

Artemis nodded slowly, wetting his lips, and tried to relax against the pillows. He made a soft sound as Nadia reached down to stroke him again and hissed as the low-level vibrations started without warning against his cock. The ring was still on, but it just made everything feel more intense, his focus narrowing to the sensations along his cock. He only realized he was moaning when Nadia laughed a little.

“Good boy, Artemis.”

He flushed with pleasure as Nadia kicked up the speed a notch, and then another, tearing a whimper from his throat as his spine curved under her watchful gaze. He could feel his orgasm building slowly, syrupy and intense in his abdomen, but he was in no hurry to chase it.

Nadia let him luxuriate for a moment, soft moans falling from him, before humming.

“Alright, dearest. Time to scream for me,” she murmured, and the vibration that followed tore a surprised sob from Artemis as his slowly building pleasure spiked sharply. He squirmed, trying to press closer and get away simultaneously, and he vaguely registered that his eyes were wet as he felt the dam break at long last. His back arched off the bed as he obeyed Nadia’s command, a scream of pleasure tearing itself from his throat as he came harder than he could ever remember doing. Come spattered his stomach and chest as he convulsed, toes curling and throat raw, and he was shaking with oversensitivity when she finally took the vibrator away and let him slump back down.

It took him a few moments to slur out words.

“Thank you,” he finally managed, pressing his face towards her as though seeking contact. She obliged, a hand cupping his cheek and getting a sigh in response.

“You are very welcome, pet,” she murmured in return, a smile curling her lips as she stroked his cheekbone. “I’m going to unclip you, alright?”

Artemis nodded drunkenly as she released his wrists, taking the cuffs off one by one and massaging his palms to make sure no circulation had been cut off. Next was the cock ring, slipped off easily, and a warm, damp cloth to clean his front and chin. Her touch was gentle and Artemis could tell she was saying things to him in a soft voice, but the urgency of understanding kept slipping from him as he let her care for him. A hand through his hair roused him briefly.

“Artemis, I’m going to take off the blindfold, alright? Can you sit up for me?”

He nodded, pushing himself up on shaky arms and practically falling into Nadia’s chest as she stroked his back and untied the silk from around his head.

“My sweet boy,” she murmured in his ear, causing him to sigh a little. He kept his eyes closed so they could adjust before blinking them open.

“You’re gorgeous,” he murmured reverently as he was finally allowed to look over her naked form, taking in the soft swell of her breasts, the broadness and smoothness of her shoulders, the way her belly folded a little where she sat. She smiled and tucked an errant lock behind his ear.

“Thank you, my dear. You are nothing to be sneezed at, either,” she said, an amused sparkle in her eye as she leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to his lips. “Let’s get some water and sugar in you, hm? Are you cold?”

“A bit,” Artemis confessed, realizing that it was true only once she mentioned it. He accepted the blanket she offered, glad to be able to cover himself now that they were done, and smiled a little at the Capri-Sun Nadia handed him.

“Thanks,” he said, leaning into her when she settled on the bed beside him. “That was—it was good.”

Nadia smiled and pressed a kiss to his temple, stroking his shoulder through the blanket, and handed him a few herbed crackers as well.

“I’m glad I could live up to the expectation,” she said. “I do so love to spoil you, my dear. You deserve nothing but the best.”

Artemis blushed and shoved a cracker in his mouth to avoid answering, but he tipped his head towards her affectionately. She pressed another kiss to his head.

“Let me know when you’re ready, alright? I’ll stay here as long as you need.”

Artemis nodded, reflecting quietly. He was definitely coming back, he thought as Nadia pressed her warm body against him. And he was also going to kick Asra’s ass for not telling him about this place sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A LOT spicier this time (and super long, oops). Still taking requests! This fic is going to be mostly a series of sessions between the two of them with no real ending in mind, though I do have a bit of plot I’ll throw in there. Also, tags and rating have been updated. 😘


End file.
